Der Fluch meiner Augen
by Rendeer
Summary: Itachi erkennt die Fehler, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hat, als das Sharingan zu einem Fluch wird und er nie wieder jemandem in die Augen sehen kann.


Ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann saß am Rand eines ruhigen, im Licht der Abendsonne glitzernden Sees. Es war Itachi Uchiha, ein Name, den der Schwarzhaarige selbst nicht mehr ausstehen konnte. ‚Soll ich es wagen?', fragte er sich. Denn was war sein Leben denn noch wert? Er bereute nicht, was er getan hatte. Reue war etwas, das er wohl verlernt hatte. Und vermutlich war das nur gerecht. Er konnte sich nicht gestatten, Selbstmitleid zu haben. Er hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Itachi schloss seine Augen. Feuerrote Augen, die seltsam tot wirkten. Er selbst konnte das freilich nicht wissen, er hatte sie so nie gesehen, und alle, die es hatten, hatten nicht genug Zeit gehabt, es ihm zu sagen. Sie alle waren tot.

Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Diese unerträgliche Schuld lastete auf ihm. Es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter, nun, ja, sie waren tot. Seine Familie, und die meisten der Akatsuki, die ebenfalls wie eine Familie gewesen waren. Oder zumindest eine Zugehörigkeit. Er hatte sie alle getötet. Nur Sasuke lebte noch. Erst jetzt, zu spät, bemerkte Itachi wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte. Seinen kleinen Bruder. Wie gerne er ihn noch einmal sehen wollte. Der wahre Grund warum er noch lebte…

Doch er würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Er hatte nie geahnt, wie schlimm diese Erkenntnis für ihn war. Der Uchiha regte sich ein bisschen und seufzte. Wie durch diese Bewegung aus einer Trance erweckt, bewegte es sich noch einmal und schnippte einen kleinen Stein ins Wasser. In seinem Wahn hatte er es zu weit getrieben. Schon als er seinen besten Freund umgebracht hatte, hätte er bemerken müssen, dass etwas falsch lief. Stattdessen war er weiter seinem fanatischen Durst nach Macht nachgehangen und nun… nun war es zu spät. Zu spät alles rückgängig zu machen. Jeder der ihm in die Augen sehen würde, würde auf der Stelle sterben. Das war ein Fluch. Der Fluch seiner Augen. Der Fluch, ausgelöst durch das dauernde Streben nach mehr. Mehr Macht. Er wusste nicht, wie es passiert war, und er hatte es nicht gewollt. Doch hatte es ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte, und was die Wahrheit war.

Hatte es seine Augen zu oft benutzt? Zu viele Menschen damit getötet? Er würde nie erfahren, was der Ursprung dieses Alptraumes war, denn er würde nie wieder unter Menschen gehen können. Kein einziger mehr sollte diese Augen sehen. Niemand sollte sie noch stärken. Doch ob sie lebten oder nicht, Itachis Einsamkeit konnten sie nicht vertreiben. Doch genau aus dieser irrsinnigen Hoffnung heraus ließ er sie leben. Nicht um ihret-, sondern allein um seinetwillen. ‚Bin ich verrückt geworden?'

Wie wohl seine Augen aussahen? Sein leerer, starrender Blick war auf die Oberfläche des schimmernden Sees gerichtet, doch er hatte keine Garantie, dass sie wirklich auch so wirkten. Hatte er Pupillen? Eine Iris? Oder waren sie leer und einfarbig? Sahen sie aus wie Augen oder ähnelten sie eher etwas ganz anderem? War ihr Aussehen der Auslöser für den Schrecken in den Gesichtern ihrer Opfer gewesen? Und… waren die Antworten auf diese Fragen es wert sein Spiegelbild auf dem See zu betrachten? Auf die Gefahr hin selbst zu sterben?

Tränen traten in seine Augen. Die ersten seit Jahren. Seit vielen Jahren. Doch sobald sie vor seine Augen gelangten, gab es ein zischendes Geräusch, sie brannten kurz und bald darauf waren die Tränen verschwunden. Itachi blinzelte bewusst und bemerkte wie trocken seine Augen sich anfühlten. Er durfte nicht weinen? Diese Erkenntnis, obwohl sie ihn vor Jahren, ja auch vor ein paar Tagen noch, nur zum lachen gebracht hätte, stürzte ihn in tiefste Verzweiflung und Bestürzung und trieb ihm erneut schmerzhafte Tränen in die Augen.

Er konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten, Tränen, die schnell genug an seinen vernichtenden Augen vorbei kamen, rannen seine Wangen hinab und tropften auf den rot-schwarzen Mantel, den er trug. Er schrie vor Schmerz, den ihm seine Augen bescherten. Doch er genoss es auch, zu weinen. Und der Schmerz vertrieb seine Gedanken, seine Ausweglosigkeit, und ließen ihn in einen brennenden, zeitlosen Zustand versinken.

Als keine Tränen mehr kamen, war die Sonne untergegangen. Nun spiegelten sich Sterne in dem von einem tiefen Blau erfüllten See. Dieser Anblick versetzte Itachi in eine gleichgültige Melancholie. Der See würde nicht mehr existieren, sobald er sein Spiegelbild darin betrachtet hatte. Nichts mehr würde existieren. Alles wäre vorbei. Und nie gewesen. Gleichgültig.

Noch lange nachdem Itachi zu weinen aufgehört hatte, brannten seine Augen höllisch und vereinzelt tropfte Blut daraus hervor. Er hatte seinen Mantel ausgezogen und zu dem Hut gelegt, den er schon zuvor abgesetzt hatte. Er genoss den kühlen Wind des Abends. Zum letzten mal in seinem Leben? Was sollte er nur tun? Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, alles in seinem Leben falsch gemacht zu haben und doch zur Reue nicht fähig zu sein. Doch vielleicht war das nötig gewesen, um ihn die Wahrheit sehen zu lassen. Nur so hatte er erkennen können, dass sein ganzes Handeln ein einziger böser Fehler gewesen war. Und obwohl ihm diese Erkenntnis unbeschreibliches Leiden beschert hatte, war er froh, sie vor seinem Lebensende noch gehabt zu haben. Es nutzte ihm nichts, rein gar nichts, und dass es allen anderen Menschen nutzte war ihm egal, und doch… es gab doch noch einen Menschen auf der Welt, der ihm etwas bedeutete, und dafür, dass er entdeckt hatte, wie viel ihm sein Bruder wirklich wert war, hatten sich alle Schmerzen gelohnt.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und eigentlich hätte ihn das wütend machen müssen, doch es war ihm egal. Er dachte. Das war nun mal so, und es war unbedeutend, was er dachte. Bald würde es verschwunden sein. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Welchen Grund hätte er, weiterhin zu leben? So gerne hätte er Sasuke noch einmal gesehen. Doch mit jedem Tag den er weiter lebte, stieg das Risiko, dass ebendies passierte, und das durfte es nicht.

Doch konnte er seinem Bruder nicht wenigstens noch zeigen, dass er vernünftig geworden war, bevor er starb? Ja, er selbst gebrauchte in seinen Gedanken das Wort ‚vernünftig'. Es tat ihm nicht mehr weh, es sich selbst einzugestehen. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Wenn er starb, würde er seinen Bruder genauso verlieren, wie wenn er ihn tötete. Oder sie beide starben… Also wieso eigentlich nicht? ‚Sieh ihn an, und dann blicke auf dein Spiegelbild, dann ist es vorbei.' Doch… wenn es nicht funktionieren würde? Nein, er konnte ihn nicht töten. Er würde sterben, alleine.

Itachi beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. Nicht mehr viel trennte ihn von der Oberfläche des so unschuldig wirkenden Sees. Doch er würde tödlich sein. Keine Träne kam mehr aus seinen Augen. Wozu auch? Immer mehr war ihm alles egal. Gleich würde es vorbei sein. Itachi kroch noch ein Stück näher an den See heran. Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. ‚Gleich ist es vorbei', sagte er sich noch einmal. Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, hob noch einmal den Kopf und blickte zum Mond auf. Morgen würde Vollmond sein. Vielleicht würde Sasuke an ihn denken. Seinen großen Bruder. Itachi entspannte seine Nackenmuskeln genau so weit, dass sein Kopf herab fiel um in seine eigenen leeren, roten Augen zu starren.

Nichts passierte. Und Itachi begriff nicht. Was sollte das? Er war sich so sicher gewesen. Und dann verstand er: Es gab schlimmeres als den Tod. Und bis er sterben würde, egal wie, durch seine Hand, eine andere, oder doch durch die Kraft seiner Augen, würde er genau das jede Sekunde erleiden.


End file.
